This invention relates generally to furniture construction, and more particularly concerns a drawer which occupies minimum space for shipment or storage, which consists of a few simple components which are readily assembled and disassembled, and which includes a basket which is removable for cleaning or replacement.
There is a constant need for furniture which is attractively designed and characterized as occupying minimum space for shipment or storage as in kit form, which may be quickly assembled by the user, and which is sturdy and durable. These requirements are not easily met in the case of cabinets with drawers, since drawers in particular are box-like and not readily capable of being collapsed.